gormiti: tu no eres asi (one shot)
by soniasc94
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 5 de la 1a temporada, "la maldición de la corona", cuando Toby y Jessica compiten por quien ha elaborado el mejor diseño del uniforme del equipo de fútbol del instituto, en el que vemos a un Toby nada habitual vestido de negro y como si no pareciera él, arremetiendo contra todos y en especial contra Jessica, ya que ha sido hechizado.


Gormiti: tú no eres así (one shot) (Toby/Jessica)

Basado en el capítulo 5 de la 1a temporada, "la maldición de la corona", cuando Toby y Jessica compiten por quien ha elaborado el mejor diseño del uniforme del equipo de fútbol del instituto, en el que vemos a un Toby nada habitual vestido de negro y como si no pareciera él, arremetiendo contra todos y en especial contra Jessica, ya que ha sido hechizado.

Jessica:-Toby salió del comedor furioso. No era él. Era imposible. Llevaba ropa negra y por lo que decía parecia más un gormiti del volcán que el señor del mar- pero que le pasa. Y todo por un maldito uniforme.

Lucas: no creo que Toby llegue a estos extremos sólo por un uniforme. Tampoco es necesario cambiarlo.

Nick: aquí pasa algo raro. Conozco bien a mi hermano. Nunca haría algo así.

Lucas: ahora que lo pienso... la corona.

Jessica: es verdad. Magmion lo tiene poseído. Voy a intentar que entre en razón.

Lucas: pero...

Jessica: sólo voy a intentarlo. Sigue siendo Toby después de todo.

Nick: sea lo que sea...

Lucas: déjala ya es tarde.

Nick: tú que crees que le pasa a Jess.

Lucas: ¿a Jess?

Nick: ha salido escopetada hacia Toby.

Lucas: no lo sé...

Jessica: -corría a través del pasillo hasta que lo vi. De repente vi a Toby con su ropa habitual. Nada me cuadraba- ¡Toby!

Toby: -sentí que alguien me llamó- ¿Jess?

Jessica: al menos me reconoces. ¿Y la otra ropa?

Toby:-senti un pinchazo y Magmion volvió a poseerme- eso no es asunto tuyo.

Jessica: pero solo intento ayudarte.

Toby: vete.

Jessica: Toby... vamos... es mejor que no estés solo. Este no eres tú. La corona te ha poseído.

Toby: solo... sigo las órdenes de mi señor.

Jessica: Toby... eres el señor del mar.

Toby: Jessica, si es que te llamas así, soy siervo de Magmion.

Jessica: Toby, déjate de tonterías.

Toby: ¡no son tonterías!

Jessica:-Toby no reaccionaba y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre él y le besé, pero me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y pare- lo siento.

Toby: pero, ¿te has vuelto loca?

Jessica: lo siento repito. No sé qué me ha pasado. Adiós.

Toby:-el beso de Jess me cambió por un momento. Volví a ser Toby Tripp, el señor del mar. Sentía que tenía que hablar con ella, porque en realidad me había gustado pero no sabía realmente porque lo había hecho. El sabor de los labios de Jess me resultaba aditivo y necesitaba mal. Nunca me había sentido así. De repente volví a caer en el hechizo-

Jessica: tenemos que volver a Gorm. Toby necesita ayuda.

Lucas: vamos.

Nick: como lo has visto.

Jessica: raro. No está bien. Hay que deshacer el hechizo. -bajamos al templo de los elementos y Toby estaba tirado en el suelo-

Todos: ¡Toby!

Nick: Toby, hermano, ¿me oyes?

Toby: eh... ¿quiénes sois?

Jessica: vamos.

Nick: os transporto de inmediato.

Todos: ¡con energía, poder y fortaleza, conviértenos en señores de la naturaleza!

Lucas: ¡potencia del bosque!

Jessica: ¡dominio de los vientos!

Toby: ¡energía del mar!

Lucas: Jess, hay que conseguir que Toby acabe en el manantial.

Jessica: genial. Toby, ¿no es por este camino?

Toby: tranquilos, se dónde es. Pero tengo otros planes para vosotros.

Lucas: claro mi señor.

Jessica: a sus pies.

Toby: y ahora seguidme.

Jessica: claro.

Horror profundo: veo que has cumplido parte del plan.

Toby: claro.

Jessica: oh, oh.

Horror profundo: gracias señor del mar. Y ahora fuera de mi vista.

Toby:-me atacó- eso no vale.

Jessica: ¡Toby! Estás bien.

Toby: vamos seguidme.

Lucas: está bien.

Jessica: vamos por buen camino.

Nick: chicos tenéis que hacer que Toby recuerde los buenos recuerdos.

Toby:-llegamos al manantial-

Jessica: oye Toby... recuerdas aquel cumpleaños en el barco.

Lucas: aunque... pilló un empacho a gambas.

Toby: callad. Me estoy relajando.

Lucas: y aquella obra de teatro.

Jessica: esa fue buena.

Toby: -mientras mis amigos hablaban yo estaba encerrado en lo más profundo de mi ser. No podía salir porque mi cuerpo lo poseía una fuerza maligna. Quería escapar de allí. Hasta que lo conseguí. Me liberé. El alma de Magmion salió de mi cuerpo- chicos.

Jessica: bien. Menos mal vuelves a ser tú.

Lucas: vamos que van a decir quien ha ganado.

Jessica: sabes que voy a ser yo.

Toby: ni lo sueñes.

En el colegio...

Director: bien chicos. Vamos a ver quién ha ganado el concurso de los uniformes.

Toby: -tengo que ser yo-

Jessica: -yo-

Director: y el ganador es... Lucas.

Toby-Jessica: ¿Qué?

Jessica: pero...

Nick: lo mejor es vuestra cara.

Toby: muy gracioso.

Jessica: y se puede saber porque has ganado.

Lucas: esta es mi propuesta.

Jessica: pero si es igual que el que ya hay.

Nick: por eso. Porque cambiar algo que va bien.

Nick: oye porque no os quedáis está noche.

Toby: si... es fin de semana.

Jessica: bueno...

Lucas: ok.

Toby:-salimos del colegio. Ahora que estaba bien. Reparé en algo. El beso de Jessica. Quería saber porque lo hizo- oye Jess, ¿podemos hablar?

Jessica: sí. Claro.

Toby: antes bueno... pasó algo. Vale que no estaba demasiado bien, pero lo estaba para saber que quisiste hacerme entrar en razón.

Jessica: yo sólo lo intenté pero no salió bien.

Toby: pero sé que hubo algo más.

Jessica: ya.

Toby: vamos. Al menos tendríamos que hablarlo.

Jessica: en realidad tienes razón. Pero más tarde vale.

Toby: está bien. Puedo esperar. Pero de esta noche no pasa.

Jessica: que sí.

Lucas: oye... ¿y a vosotros que os pasa?

Jessica: oh, nada, nada. Cuando he ido a intentar convencer a Toby de que no estaba bien hemos tenido un desencuentro bastante fuerte.

Toby: culpa mía.

Nick: ya. Oye Toby, donde vamos a dormir todos.

Toby: en el salón. Lucas y Jess pueden dormir en los sofás y nosotros traemos nuestros colchones.

Nick: genial.

Jessica: es vuestra casa. Lo que vosotros digáis.

Toby: pues ya esta no se hable más.-miraba a Jessica. No sé, se comportaba normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso me dolía. Quizás solo lo hizo porque pensaba que así se iría el hechizo. La verdad es que últimamente me preguntaba porque me metía con ella. Solo era de broma, pero en realidad me gustaba como se defendía. Y si yo era el que realmente no lo estaba asimilando- bueno, a la hora de irnos a dormir ya arreglamos todo.

Jessica: claro. No vamos a tener las cosas por aquí dando vueltas.

Nick: os apetece un chapuzón en la piscina.

Lucas: si, porque no.

Toby: al agua nunca le digo que no. Soy el señor del mar, ¿no? Y tú, señor del aire, ¿o tienes miedo de que tus plumitas se mojen?

Jessica: pues claro que no tengo miedo.

Toby: ya.

Jessica: ¿crees que me da miedo un poco de agua?

Toby: la verdad es que no.

Jessica: jajaja, eso está mejor.-nos metimos a la piscina. Toby me miró retándome. Y de repente sentí una corriente fría, y algo que me agarraba- eh… ¿Quién está haciendo esto? Toby, suéltame.-volví a la superficie casi sin aire. Querías matarme. Ahora veras.-sople tan fuerte que Toby salió despedido de la piscina- así aprenderás.

Toby: la que me quería matar del susto eras tú.

Nick: tu cara era no mejor, jajaja.

Lucas: es verdad.

Jessica: chicos, creo que yo me salgo.

Toby: si y yo también.

Jessica: no me hagas nada.

Toby: tranquila no te iba a tocar. Aunque sabes que todavía tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar.

Jessica: ya… bueno lo que quieras. Una pregunta, ¿Dónde está el baño? Necesito una ducha.

Toby: al fondo a la derecha.

Jessica: gracias.

Nick: tenemos que ducharnos todos así que no gastes toda el agua.

Jessica: está bien.-cuando salí de la ducha. Me puse el pijama. No me lleve el habitual camisón, porque no quería provocar a los chicos o crearles incomodidad, aparte de que yo misma me sentiría incomoda delante de ellos, pero sí que me deje el pelo suelo, solo me lo sequé. Cuando salí de la ducha entro Toby- todo tuyo.

Toby: ¿podemos hablar después?

Jessica: que pesado estas con eso.

Toby: por favor.

Jessica: ya te he dicho que sí.

Toby: ok. Porque te he visto la cara porque si no… cualquiera diría que eres tú.

Jessica: eso es porque nunca me ves con el pelo suelto. Pero cuando estoy en casa siempre lo llevo así.

Toby: entiendo. Ahora en un momento salgo.

Jessica: ok. No tengas prisa.-me fui al salón. Allí estaban Nick y Lucas- ¿ya os habéis duchado?

Lucas: claro.

Nick: hay otro baño.

Jessica: ok.

Nick: ¿y Toby?

Jessica: duchándose.

Lucas: bueno ya saldrá.

Toby: ya estoy.

Nick: bueno entonces… ya podemos hacer la cena, ¿no?

Lucas: por cierto, ¿y vuestros padres?

Toby: de fin de semana también.

Jessica: que románticos.

Toby: mejor lejos.

Nick: si por favor.

Lucas: pues vamos a hacer la cena.

Toby: eh… Jess, acompáñame, hay que cerrar los aspersores del jardín.

Jessica: vale.-miedo me da. Me llevo detrás de la casa- tu dirás. Porque se a lo que hemos venido.

Toby: que lista es mi rubia.

Jessica: bueno… que es lo que quieres.

Toby: antes cuando yo estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo… viniste y… paso algo.

Jessica: ¿Qué paso?

Toby: vamos no te hagas la tonta, sabes precisamente que me besaste.

Jessica: ¿Qué?

Toby: vamos.

Jessica: bueno vale lo reconozco, pero ya te pedí perdón. Fue sin querer. Un error.

Toby: lo hiciste a ver si despertaba no.

Jessica: supongo.

Toby: si hay algo más, dímelo.

Jessica: la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerte reaccionar y no se… a lo mejor con un beso… pero sin ningún compromiso.

Toby: ¿y no te gustó?

Jessica: no.

Toby: ni un poquito…

Jessica: no. ¿Y a ti? Ya que pones tanto interés.

Toby: bueno… reconozco que el sabor que me dejaste…

Jessica: ¿Qué?

Toby: pues que no sé qué me paso que si te hubiera tenido dos segundos más delante de mí no sé dónde habríamos acabado los dos.

Jessica: si hombre.

Toby: y en ese momento no estaba poseído es como si hubiera vuelto a ser yo mismo. Era de esos besos que se dan cuando realmente tienes motivos para darlos.

Jessica: eso es que quizás hayas sentido algo extraño. No se me cuesta creerlo.

Toby: era como adicción. Como si necesitara volver a hacerlo para realmente darme cuenta de que era real. De que era yo. De que nadie me estaba poseyendo en ese momento, pero después, Magmion me volvió a llevar a su terreno, pero siempre tenía eso en mente.

Jessica: no se… me siento demasiado rara…

Toby: no te preocupes. Lo hiciste porque pensaste que era lo mejor para mí.

Jessica: pero pensaba que no le ibas a dar ninguna importancia. Que te ibas a reír y a pasar del tema.

Toby: un beso te parece una anécdota. Un chiste. Porque a mí no.

Jessica: dios, que he hecho.-no podía ser. Él no podía sentir nada por mí-

Toby: solo me has ayudado y ya está.

Jessica: si, ya, solo he empeorado las cosas.

Toby: que no. Es un beso. A mí me gusto sinceramente, y entiendo que estés así. Que no pasa nada.

Jessica: pero no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones.

Toby: bueno lo mío es más complicado.

Jessica: ¿Por qué?

Toby: porque…-la mire a los ojos y sentí muchas cosas. La abracé y ella me correspondió. Me sentía bien. El olor de su pelo recién lavado y lo preciosa que estaba con el pelo suelto, me daban ganas de hacer locuras, y esta vez no lo pude resistir. La volví a mirar, ella bajo la mirada. Le acaricie el pelo y las mejillas que notaba además como le ardían. No me resistí y la besé. Note como ella se dejaba llevar. Buscaba mi lengua sin descanso hasta que la encontró. De repente oímos unos pasos que venían hacia nosotros. Nos separamos de golpe. Era Nick- bueno esto ya esta verdad, ¿te has asegurado de que los aspersores estén bien cerrados?

Jessica: claro.

Nick: ¿me he perdido algo?

Jessica: no tranquilo.

Toby: ¿Qué quieres hermanito?

Nick: nada avisaros de que la cena esta lista.

Toby: ok. Vamos.

Jessica: es que nos habíamos entretenido. No sabía que tuvierais tantos aspersores.

Nick: ¿Jess, estas bien? Pareces un gormiti del volcán.

Jessica: claro. ¿Un gormiti del volcán, que dices? Jajaja, por dios-qué vergüenza, se me está notando estoy demasiado roja-

Toby: vamos anda.

Jessica: una cosa te digo, esta noche ten demasiado cuidado.

Toby: no sé si podré.

Jessica: sí que puedes.

Toby: no me tientes.

Jessica: calla o sales volando.

Fin.


End file.
